Crossing That Line
by Ali14
Summary: The is a VERY derranged Chloe narrative, its weird i'm telling you. Chloe's jealousy overwhelmes her and she plots against Clark and Lana's relationship.
1. Suck Face

I'm sick of it. Disgusted to say the very very least. Their smoochy, suck face, touchy, feely behaviour is just a little too much for my sensative stomach.  
  
By them I mean Clark and Lana, and by me i mean Chloe 'totally spewing over this' Sullivan.  
  
Ever since the spring formal Clark and I have been in 'friend mode'. I mean, I can't drop many more hints then I have. But no, Clark thinks that Chloe isn't an obstacle anymore. So, he continues with his Lana stalking.  
  
I should take that last fragment back. He doesn't stalk her anymore. He just oggles his 'girlfriend' now, worshipping her princess pink sweater footprints. Blah.  
  
I might actually be able to handle it better if Lana wasn't living in my house. She seems to think it necessary to explain every detail of their relationship to me, so I've heard everything from how awkward he was, to now where he is strangely facinated with nibbling on her, well, anyways...  
  
Seriously though, I mean, Lana KNOWS how i feel about him, but still insists on making a federal case out of her relationship with him. It disgusts me beyond disgust. That's why i have a plan.  
  
I know Lex's secret.  
  
You're probably sitting there shaking your head in amazement at what you're most likely thinking is some pathway two attempt on revenge. But no, no. Wait til' you hear the great womanizing bald ones secret.  
  
He has an infatuation with men.  
  
How do I know?  
  
I went to the Luthor Mansion hoping to suck some info out of Lex about the mayors dirty campaigns. I found him in his office grabbing a quickie with the pool boy on the pool table. Talk about blackmail. That's when I began formulation.  
  
I'm pretty sure that Clark's a more right side of the brain when it comes to his idea's of 'fun'. I'm gonna have Mr. 'pshycoteenagestereotypicallovemachine' take a walk on Lex's wild side, leaving powder princess in the lurch.  
  
At least then there'll be no more giggly flashbacks to the first time he tried to put on a condom.  
  
I'm not looking for revenge on Clark. Its Lana's abnormal beauty and Lucky Charms sweetness that's got him corrupted. He's too shy and passive and doesn't really know what he wants.  
  
Besides, I'd sleep easier thinking he didn't want me because he's gay instead of for some raven haired vixen. Blah. The stereotypes are choking me!!  
  
--------------------  
  
end of pt.1 


	2. Sick Twist

I did manage to con Lex into it. He was reluctant, but I do believe he has a crush on our plaid man.  
  
I managed to get Clark away from Lana for a few seconds, enough to convince him to go to the Luthor Mansion after school and pick something up for me. I was busy ofcourse.  
  
I don't know the exact happenings with Lex and Clark, detail and detail, but I do know that if it were rated it'd be XXX.  
  
Needles and thankfully to say the least, Clark Kent made a huge impadt on Smallvillian Society by breaking up with Lana and talking on a full time relationship with Lex Luthor.  
  
At my house in the meanwhile, Lana spent a week and a half reassuring more to herself that to me that it wasn't her fault and that it would've happened anyways.  
  
"But that's it I suppose." I told her. She cried twice as hard. What a laugh.  
  
But, you know when they say "everything comes back to bite you in the ass"?? They're not kidding.  
  
Clark came to me one day. He told me that he had to thank me. It was thanks to me that he realized his true identity and accepted who he was. I smiled my falsest smile at him. It was such a shame that he's gay.  
  
Then the big boom.  
  
He told me he missed Lana.  
  
I just couldn't believe it. Lex Luthor's lover telling me that he missed humping his Lana bear. I thought that i had cured the problem once and fpr all, but our little elf was still fawning over her fairy princess ass. God be damned, there is no success!  
  
If that doesn't work, what else can I do? I can't allow myself to be in pain like this, and Clark just CAN'T moon over that little bitch.  
  
Here's where my plot takes a sick little twist.  
  
I have to get rid of Lana one way or another. I don't wnat to resort to this, it's not what i wanted to do. It's Clark's fault. He should have forgotten about her. Or better yet, Lana should have went to Metropolis when she had the chance.  
  
It was a quiet night. Calm, peaceful. Lana was going to stay at our house alone studying. I went out for a walk. Dad was working overtime.  
  
More perfect that Lana herself.  
  
I found a ladder and put it on the side of the house carefully by her bedroom window. When up, I saw her back on to me, earphones on. Too perfect. Window open, Too Easy. I climber in a little bit, put my hand over her mouth and stabbed her with my knife in the stomach. She fell back, a shocked look on her face. Victory was mine. I put her hand on the handle and climber down.  
  
I'm not stupid. I wore gloves, Lana's own shoes, a hairnet and Lana's jacket and pants. I put the ladder back where it had been.  
  
I went into the house, had a shower, blew-dry my hair and put on my walking clothes. I crossed through the woodsbehind my house straight onto the highway. I sprinted up the road to get sweating and headed back towards my house.  
  
As I walked at a general pace, Lex Luthor drove by. Ride? he asked. Sure I said. He took me to my house and dropped me off. There were police everywhere. My Dad was on the bridge waiting for me with Ethan. Lex came up with me in concern.  
  
"Chloe," my Dad said, "Lana, -L-Lana," he choked a little. "she-she-she's dead." he said.  
  
Faking shock, I fainted. 


	3. Emotion

Lana's death was classified as suicide. No evidence of foulplay was found. But police were puzzled because there was no suicide note and she had been listening to Skater Boy. It was assumed that she killed herself because of Clark.  
  
Funny. I told Pete while sniffling. I thought she was stronger than that.  
  
Guess not. He replied.  
  
Clark was in total devestation. He clung onto Lex with all his life.  
  
The funeral was depressing. I stood with Dad, his arm around me and watched Clark out of the corner of my eye. He was crying in his mother's arms.  
  
I felt aful. I hadn't improved the situation at all. I had made it worse. Now he mourned her instead of mooning her.  
  
What have i done?  
  
I walked away that day making a resolution. I sat down in my room, door locked. At my desk I took out my pen and started writing. Here's what I wrote :  
  
I'm sorry for being jealous.  
  
I'm sorry for only thinking of myself.  
  
I took away an innocent life for my own benefit.  
  
I can't face the look on his face anymore.  
  
I thought that I had solved the problem,  
  
I only made it worse.  
  
I'm Sorry.  
  
I'm leaving this here now for everyone to see. I'm apologizing for assuming that my almighty plan of revenge would solve everyone's problems. I was wrong and that's it. I'm Sorry.  
  
end. pt.3 


	4. Finding Hope

Clark's Journal  
  
The last few months have been really hard for me, hard for everyone. First Lana's murder and then Chloe's suicide. The worst part is that I'm in the middle of everything. It's all my fault.  
  
Lex and I have broken everything. I loved Lana and always have. I was nieve about everything. I'm lost without her here, and leaving her for Lex was the ultimate mistake. I needed tp protect her, not let her go. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I'll never love another woman.  
  
Moving on is tough, but I'll have to manage it one way or another. I don't know if i'll ever die thanks to my gifts. Suffering like this forever seems like too much.  
  
There's only one thing I can say now that brings be a sort of closure on this disturbing situation. I heard it a long time ago, but I can't remember who said it.  
  
There's no turning back once you've crossed that line.  
  
and you know what? I've crossed it so many times I can't find an answer anymore. But that's it. There's no turning back.  
  
--|--The End--|-- 


End file.
